


Giving And Taking

by Jaseish (curseofbunny)



Series: Take My Hand [6]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Just a little Thanksgiving fic, you know :) Also, fallout from "Thank The Melzors", finally.





	Giving And Taking

Iris had insisted on the earth tradition.

The only one who was used to it was Aunt Ellen, greatly enjoying the way that Auriana and Carissa's eyes lit up at the amount of food, and at how full her table was. Apparently the earth celebration- Iris had insisted it was merely an american one, but Talia didn't know what an "america" was. This planet didn't have kingdoms or realms, how was she supposed to keep up with it all?

But still. There was turkey and rice and mashed potatoes and stuffing, fruit salad and pies and casseroles and gravy. Her head was spinning with it all, and her insatiable sweet tooth was very much left wanting. Back in Xeris, even if there was a feast, there would be plenty of sweets and a variety of flavors. Sweet dried meats and amellah and fruits and candies, all of it. Here she was getting very annoyed with all of the salty foods, with no real direction for her dissatisfaction. She didn't want to complain and hurt Ellen's feelings, because the woman had put so much work into it all. But she still excused herself for a moment halfway through the dinner to escape to the back patio, leaning heavily against the wood.

She just guessed she wanted more. Food, yes, but more than that. She wanted to get to spend time with her sister- and rubbing two fingers over a strand of her chin-length bob, she finds it ironic- and she wants more food, and she wants Iris to learn faster, and she wants Auriana not to be a pain, and she wants, she wants, she wants.

She wants her _boyfriend_.

That's such an odd thought.

Lev had left Nathaniel's house on amicable terms, hugging the other boy tightly, and promised Talia that he'd find somewhere to stay. That had been two weeks ago, and ever since she'd been lonely without him. Her pretty boy, her little spy, her little traitor. She wasn't sure who's side he was on, but she knew that she desperately wanted it to be hers. And most importantly, Talia really, really wanted to curl up in his bed with him.

Something was off. In her life, in her emotions, in the group. She wasn't sure which. Maybe it was all of them. Auriana had been quieter lately, eyeing Talia in a way that made her feel cagey. She didn't know what Auriana knew, but wasn't it out of character for the girl to keep secrets, to be quiet? She'd happily shared that Talia could speak with ghosts, yet now whatever she knew left her silent? What was the catch... And Iris had been quiet too, but not in a watchful way. If she was watching Talia too, then she was sure she'd go crazy. No, the crown princess was quiet in a distracted way.

Maybe Auriana knew Iris' secret.

Maybe Auriana knew about... No, she wouldn't even think it. Despite her own feelings for the boy, she knew that the girls wouldn't accept it. They had to focus on the gems. And with Lyna and Carissa's secret mission...

She shouldn't even be thinking about it. But anything that could help them get a leg up on Gramorr, she wanted. The lost diadem of Mercurius, a Calixian Melzor who was long dead but still whispered about. No one knew what the diadem did, but Talia knew that if they could get their hands on it, they'd definitely win.

Talia should probably go back inside, back to the girls.

They were probably missing her.

A pair of arms wind around her waist, a pair of lips pressing themselves to her neck. She starts to jump until a familiar voice is hushing her, pressing promises and assurances to her skin like kissmarks.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me, my love." Talia whispers, relaxing. "And you shouldn't be here. They're all inside."

"But I had to see you, your highness. It'd been too long, I was scared you'd forget me." Lev sneaks kisses up the back of her neck and to her ear, where he nibbles on the lobe for just long enough to make her yelp and turn in his arms.

"I'd never forget you." She runs her palms over his biceps and arms, taking him in. "I thought I told you that years ago."

"I know, I know." He leans in to steal a quick kiss. "I just like to hear you say it, to remind you."

Talia can't help it, the smile melts onto her face as she leans in for another kiss.

When she comes back into the house, the dinner is dying down. Iris and Ellen are in the kitchen, Carissa and Lyna lounging on the couch and watching some kind of human home-improvement channel. Talia wasn't fond of the channel.

Auriana was watching her enter the door, green eyes bright and catlike.

Talia pursed her lips.

Auriana stood slowly.

Talia watched her.

Auriana beckoned for her to follow, and the xerin did.

She's led out to the front patio, where the girls inside can't snoop or eavesdrop. Auriana sits on the swinging bench and Talia stands across from her, leaning against the wood again.

They sit silently for a moment.

Auriana's true downfall was that she was very, very smart, but that she didn't feel like anyone should know that. Talia had known the girl was competent since they met- and had even helped the girl with her battle strategy and magic. Auriana was defense-based and lion-hearted, strong and impulsive and fiery.

And Talia, though she was stubborn and excitable and had once been somewhat of a party girl, had closed herself off over the years, almost like an ice princess. She was a master of cold shoulders, and she was exceptionally good at identifying them when they were turned against her.

She was not fond of the voltan's sudden change in demeanor towards her.

If she'd done something to offend, she wanted to know. That was simple and clear. So why was Auriana not saying anything?

Talia coughed.

Auriana rolls her eyes.

"What's your problem with me?" It finally slips out, feeling much heavier now that it stretched between them. Auriana arches an eyebrow, so she continues. "You're... ugh, by the melzors, you're infuriating. You're staring me down and you're being snippy and- and the other day you got mad at me for something that didn't matter. So what's the problem? Why are you so mad at me?"

The voltan stood and came to look out at the road, elbow brushing her own.

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed."

Talia's heart falls, but in the same breath, it also gets caught in her throat.

Auriana looks at her through the corner of her eye. "Lev."

Talia's hands start to shake.

Oh no.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I... He... He made me feel special." Talia looked away. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks now. How long have you been with him?"

"A month or so. Not... not long."

Auriana shakes her head. "I'm just... I don't even know what to think."

"You're not my parent, or my queen. Just... back off. Let me make my own decisions." Talia took a step back. Maybe she'd take a walk and clear her head.

"You mean mistakes?"

Maybe she'd stay the night at Lev's.

Talia turns on her heel and stalks into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, adding in more plot threads and continuity. if you have any requests for what else in-story you want to see, comment under here and let me know!


End file.
